Legend
by Hate15
Summary: Swordsman Naruto, his world is upside down. HE inherits the great power Fukanō sōsa, Impossibility Manipulation and his two swords of the Uzumaki clan. R/R. Rated M for language, gore, and Lemons. Pair Strong Hinata x Naruto. Swordsman Naruto challenge
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hullo I got the idea from THEKyuubi27. Swordsman Naruto challenge is as follows: "****Naruto, either decides to be strictly a Swordsman, or inherits a blade from a family member (up to the writer). Requirements: No Yaoi, Has to be strong, original Sword(s), Kenjutsu styles, and no Naru/Saku. He must be strong, but not godlike. Bloodline up to writer. MUST hate ALL of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, background story up to you." So without further ado here is "Legend"**

(_Village Hidden in the Leaf: February 16__th__, Lord Sandaime Hokage's office_)

Sarutobi thumbed the the three scrolls Minato had left him for his Son, Naruto Uzumaki. It was the boys inheritance, A pair of symbiotic swords and the seal release to his bloodline, _Fukanō sōsa_, Impossibility Manipulation. It was called this but it had no real powers that were allowed to be used in a battle (that is so was thought), it was an active all the time bloodline. When it was released the power of the user's limits leaped, their potential soared, their perception, reflexes, and intelligence changed, and they had the ability to learn ANY element of jutsu. The downside being that it made them the biggest attraction for demons and could possibly create some if their actual powers where released. But this of course made Naruto the perfect candidate for the Kyuubi's host. If he could learn to control his _Fukanō sōsa _perfectly he could possibly learn to control the demon. As for the two swords they were ancient mantles of the Uzumaki and Senju clan passed onb to him finally, as he was the last true survivor of the Uzumaki. These blades would be given to him and he would be unstrung to his bloodline after a ten year training session with Jiraiya the toad sannin, Killer Bee the Cloud jinchuriki, and Kakashi the copy ninja. This would make him the strongest ninja if he was lucky. '_The boy will be a genius even before his releasing_' Sarutobi mused, '_He may be the world's only chance.'_

(_100 miles from the fire country: Exactly 15 years later)_

Naruto panted as his demonic cloak faded; even if he had nearly come to terms with the Kyuubi it was only willing to lend him so much power. He did the damn near impossible and tapped into Sennin mode while moving, knowing he only had several minutes he grabbed the blunt Zanbato sword stuck in the ground near the other types of blades he had grown accustomed to. His teachers Jiraiya and Killer Bee set his third teacher, Kakashi, down and charged him. Naruto had given Kakashi a good blow and rendered him unconscious, but the other two men still had tons of fight left in them, Killer Bee doing so because he had full control over his demon the eight tailed Hachibi. Jiraiya prepared the best attack in his arsenal, _Katon: Needle Jizo Explosion_, of course dulled down to not KILL the bow. Killer Bee had his _Dull Lariat_ attack charging.

"Yo motherfucker, don't let your guard down so fast, even if Kakashi's attacks are in the past." Killer Bee said singsong.

Naruto met Bee head on with his sword and flipped him onto his back but Jiraiya's attack bit him in the back. Naruto grimaced with one attack left in his arsenal before Sennin Mode had ended.

"Nintaijutsu: Bakuhatsu-tekina kobushi" The Explosive fist. He screamed the name out and pounded his fist into the ground with the last of his might sending large chunks of flaming rock out of the ground around his fist. This sent Jiraiya flying end over end and knocked him out, it was a good thing all attacks were sealed in a special fuinjutsu, Shi bōshi sōchi, Death Preventer, a training jutsu developed especially for this kind of fight. If they hadn't been sealed Jiraiya's body would have been torn to shreds. Killer Bee barely moved. But Naruto had completed his task, to knock at least two of his instructors out, but had nearly died using his chakra up. They were heading off to Leaf now.

(_Leaf Village 2 weeks later_)

Naruto stood outside of the village wearing his training clothes. An orange robe with red, no shirt, Dark Blue pants streaked with orange, and a wide brimmed straw hat. His toned body showed and he smiled looking at the nice village. He saw a girl he recognized from years ago a cute blue haired Hyuuga girl. Hinata was her name he believed. Naruto strolled into the village smoothly and looked over at her.

"Hello Hinata." He said nonchalantly.

"Huh?" She turned around and looked thoroughly shocked at the handsome boy before her. If this was Naruto after Ten years of training she liked the results. He was….. Chiseled and she really liked it. She blushed very slightly but she cleared her head in a minute.

"Hello Naruto how are you?" She said unfalteringly.

"Very good thanks." He said smiling at the newly confident Hinata.

A sound rang through the village and he knew he had to report to Sandaime ASAP.

"Hey listen I know a Ramen place. Would you like to go there?" He asked her smiling.

"Sure Naruto pick me up at 7 okay?" She smiled and internally laughed at herself, she would have said no in the past few years or maybe fainted and nearly died of some disease that she would catch.

Naruto nodded and walked off towards the Hokage mansion slowly and surely.

Little did he know that he would learn a terrible secret.

Terrible indeed.

**A/N: There is the first chapter hope you like it please review. And yo check out my other story "Bijuu, Gods, and ninja that I want reviews for. Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 guys all 6 of you in alerts if you like it, tell your friends, review, I would like a good fan base. Without further adieu here we are.**

Naruto looked at the door to Sarutobi's office. The Chunin guards looked at him with blank faces knowing he was meant to be here. He did the polite thing and knocked.

"Come in." Came the Hokage's voice.

Naruto strode into the office and looked around. It had been years since he last saw this place. Pictures of the former Hokages lined the walls next to war trophies, relics, and weapons that were old and probably useless. The Hokage looked somehow…older to Naruto his liver spots clear and his hat tipped low over his eyes. In front of him were three scrolls that Naruto could tell, each one marked with its own Kanji. Each was different but was shown to be important as Sarutobi's eyes flicked with Naruto's gaze. There was Kurieitā or Creator, Deshimēta or Decimator, and Fukanō sōsa also known as Impossibility Manipulation.

"Sit down Naruto we have a lot to discuss." Sarutobi said in a low tone.

He waited till Naruto was seated before he started again.

"Now as I am sure you are aware, you were sealed with the Kyuubi 15 years ago. Your father was a great Hokage and he sealed not only the Kyuubi, but also your bloodline, the Impossibility Manipulation." HE brandished towards the scroll marked accordingly. "Your Mother, Kushina, was an Uzumaki and held the two swords to pass on to you Creator, and Decimator." With the names of the swords he also waved his hand over their corresponding scrolls. "These swords were forged by the Senju and Uzumaki upon their contact and shared between the two. Now you as the last remaining Uzumaki, get them. Not only that but you must realize these swords are sentient blades, and are part of your soul and your chakra if you choose to use them, and you can materialize them in any way, shape or form, at anytime you want. But they are also sealed each with the soul of an Uzumaki-Senju marriage child. These souls are the patriarch spirits of the swords. In addition to just the two blades as Creator and Destroyer they can also be fused into one blade the Dōka or Assimilation blade. These weapons will never leave you and you cannot take back your choice. Now what say you, take or refuse."

Naruto swallowed then answered.

"I chose to accept my mantle and my unsealing Lord Hokage." He said keeping his honor for this moment.

Sarutobi tossed him the bloodline scroll first and nodded towards him to open it.

The moment Naruto peeled the scroll and stared at the writing time stopped and for the first time he was scared for his life.

Everything had changed to an off color blue and everything faded. His eyes widened as he was confronted with a wide array of images. Intense mathematical calculations and time. He saw his father sparring with someone who had activated a fully realized Sharingan, and it appeared he had the upper hand even if the man was trying to predict his moves. The Uchiha on the spot used a jutsu he knew was made up at that very exact second as a beam of pure chakra and electricity fired out of his mouth. Minato's entire eye glowed a bright intense flash of gold for a second and he copied the exact same seals and fired the jutsu back at the Uchiha on a scale 5 times greater than that of which it had come at him.

Naruto flashed back to reality. Sarutobi stared at him interested for a minute.

"How do you feel Naruto? HE asked the boy carefully.

"Not much different." Came the response.

Just then the Hokage threw a very fast kunai at Naruto's face.

The kunai's speed seemed to disappear the moment NAruto turned his attention to it. His armed flicked out and grabbed it. Flicking his wrist in the direction of another wall he watched as it sped to the wall even to his perception and buried itself, down to the ring on the handle, into the wall.

The hokage breathed a deep breath of amazement.

"You reached for it faster than I could even hope to perceive and flicked it at the wall, the kunai was in your hand one second and not even a millisecond later was embedded in the wall."

Naruto shrugged as his perception returned to normal.

Sarutobi brandished the other two scrolls open and slid them to Naruto.

"Touch each with one hand and summon the swords, but be careful it has been years since they have been released." He warned looking deep into Naruto's gaze.

Naruto did as the Hokage told him to and then there was a large blast of light as white hot chains snaked up each arm. The chains proceeded to burn onto his arm up to the shoulder and then turn into chakra and fade leaving chain like scars up each of his arms. On each shoulder was the Kanji of one of the blades.

"Now to try to summon one." The hokage said.

Naruto held out his right hand, Destroyer, and conjured up the first thing that came to mind, the chains, which appeared up the length of his arm and out of his hand a good two or three feet.

_Kehehehe, _A voice in his head cackled. _Destroy DESTROY_

Naruto swung the chain quickly then imagined a sword, which caused the chain past his hand to glow blue shift like it was made of putty and turn into a katana. This shift caused him to smile lightly.

"A good weapon indeed." He muttered to himself.

He turned on his heels and marched out of the office waving his hand at the Hokage. It was about 3 now so he had a few hours until he had to pick up Hinata. More time to train with the weapons, and his bloodline.

**A/N: End of chapter 2 already remember to tell your friends about me so I can get out there. Next chapter may or may not be small the date with Hinata, depends on how I feel when writing.**

**As always**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Valete my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: After a bit I decided chapter 3 was in order. Huzzah for 3. Huzzah for more people setting this to alerts. HUZZAH FOR MY FIRST ORIGINAL CHARACTER! **

Naruto's consciousness refocused to where he was. Two hours of meditation on his blades on his Bloodline was more than he could handle but he had surmised a ton of information in the hours. He realized now the relevance his blades Kuriētā and Kuchiku-kan and how they fused to form Dōka. According to the spirits in his body and blades, Assimilation was a combined form of both Creation and destruction because to assimilate one must destroy the original being and create it anew in oneself.

Besides just conversing with the souls of the original creators and wielders of the blade that were sealed in them, he also figured his bloodline more or less out. He could increase his focus, perception of time, and reflexes to super human levels for up to Ten minutes every 3 hours. His ability to do this was based on his training of course but for now that was his limit.

Naruto turned to a patch of ground and began to write a few seals. Within the parameters of these seals he put items onto the ground. Chakra conducting steel, chakra conducting wood, bones, stone, grass, some of his own blood and a bit of the Kyuubi's own chakra focused and set to a point which made it dormant. He flashed a quick chain of several dozen hand seals and spoke to the combination in a voice of pure power, his voice, the fox's voice, and to his surprise, the voice of Kuriētā and Kuchiku-kan.

_Hai ni hai kara, chiri dasuto ni wa, watashi no chikara no keshin o sakusei shimasu. Aidorukuriēshon no jutsu!*_

The ground began to swirl as the incantation jutsu was spoken. A bright light flashed and when it faded in the place of all the ingredients were five little nine tailed fox idols. Each one was a vivid orange and glowed slightly with power and about the size of his hand and had the seal _Animēshon**_ on it's back.

Naruto swiped his hand over the seal of creator on his shoulder which glowed and opened like a door causing the wind around his ear to whip and whistle. Setting four of his little idols into this void which was full of other things he quickly closed the portal and picked up the last Idol.

"_Akutibu***!" _He barked at the little idol focusing a small amount of the fox's vast chakra stores into it. The idol began to move and look around as if it was a living creature, which technically, it was. The little mini fox amplified the chakra Naruto put in till it had enough chakra to deal enough damage to kill a Chunin and even two of these bad boys could wound the strongest of Hokage's. Naruto pointed to a tree on the training ground and the fox jumped out of his hand. It began to form an attack, its blood and chakra pouring out of its body forming a ball then going back down its throat. The idol's stomach expanded to a huge size and it spit out a small clump of chakra the shape of a bolt that touched the tree and caused a massive explosion.

As the dust faded Naruto saw that there was only a crater left. He smiled then released the jutsu causing the idol to stop moving then crumple into dust where it stood, only able to stand one use. Naruto yawned and then headed home to take a nap for an hour or so and then get ready for his date.

_**Outside Konoha**_

A man stood outside of Konoha staring at the Hokage's building. He wore a cloak of a material that seemed to blend in with the environment causing the illusion of a floating head and neck. His crazy jet black hair reached past his ears and rested against his madly trimmed beard on his strong, jutting chin. His nose was distinctly Roman and his brow showed distinct Neanderthal-like qualities. But most of all his eyes which had no part like a normal human, instead his eyes were like a black target with the center rung where his pupil should be a blood red. His vision was all red and he focused on the front door of the Hokage mansion in his vision and his alone a Target just like his eyes appeared on one spot of the door and he threw a kunai marked with his name Dead-Eye Kai toward the door which flew quickly and impossibly accurately and impaled in the door. He drew his hood and pulled a face mask over his face which caused his entire body to disappear in the setting sun leaving no trace as he set of towards the village.

_**Hyuuga Manor**_

Hinata had just finished brushing her hair when she heard a knock at her door, winking at her reflection she ran to answer it. There stood her date she gasped but then grabbed his arm.

"Come on Naruto. Night out on Konoha here we come."

NAruto laughed as he was dragged along to their dinner "Reservations".

As they were eating HInata asked. "What have you been doing the past few years Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed. "Mastering the kyuubis power, learning the power of the toads and their Senjutsu, learning swordsmanship, mastering jutsu, sparring nonstop with Bee-san, Ero-Sennin, and Kakashi-sensei. It has all been one big blur Hinata-chan, too much to really comprehend in one sitting. What about you? How have you been the past few years?"

Hinata's expression grew distant as Naruto asked this. At first he was worried that she wouldn't answer, but as he began to open his mouth to change the topic she spoke.

"I made chunin, Neji-kun made jounin. I have been training non-stop in the art of the Gentle fist. I have studied every possible thing I could but I can't- I can't impress my father." As she said the last sentence she burst into tears.

This startle Naruto but he responded quickly. Walking over to Hinata's side of the table he sat down in her both and wrapped his arms around her. At first she didn't respond but then she burrowed her face into his chest crying.

"Shh Hinata-chan no more tears your father does not matter right now." He began to stroke her beautiful raven hair as he said this, his voice calm and steady. She was not the girl he remembered, Shy and awkward she was strong and unique and graceful, but she cried her eyes out as she thought her father would never accept her.

"He may be the clan leader Hinata but you have one thing he could never give you."

She looked up tears still in her eyes. "And what's that?" She sniffled.

"You have my friendship." He responded.

She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's true." She said her voice still wavering. She ugged him again this time not crying. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I needed that."

The rest of the date went off, without a hitch.

**A/N: D'awwwwwww what a cute note to end on, eh? That took me a while to think up how to end the date, it probably isn't the best but hey it works.**

**Translations ala Google:**

***** **From ashes to ashes, dust to dust, create my powers incarnation. Idol creation**

****Animation**

*****Activate**

**And if you are picturing Kai's eyes they would be like this **.

**I feel that was one of my better chapters so far. As always REVIEW ya buggers, show it to your friends, enjoy and Valete my friends.**


End file.
